One Thing
by becca.fisk
Summary: When Kisshu and Ichigo are in the middle of another argument the green-haired alien decides to try a new way of winning her heart.


**Hey Guys so this is just a little one-shot I though of the other day in my geography class (woops), anyway I could get the idea out of my head till I wrote it. I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine. (Even though they're aren't any in the story)**

* * *

Ichigo and Kisshu were in the middle of another heated argument after the green haired alien had decided to accidentally teleport into the girls changing as Ichigo was getting dressed.

He had teleported in to early though as Ichigo was still fully clothed and she had spotted him, from beside her she had picked up a shoe and threw it at his head.

Soon after throwing many more items at him which he barely managed to dodge she had taken to chasing him round the café screaming about how much of a pervert he was; thankfully all the customers had left.

The aliens were now living on earth after being exiled from their planet, even though they had brought back the life saving Mew Aqua, apparently killing a God was not the best thing one could do.

Ryou and Keiichiro had given them a home at the café which they were grateful for, and the three now worked there as well because of how busy the place had become since the girls had saved the world.

To Kisshu's delight Ichigo was not with Aoyama any more after he had left to study in America, though it surprised him how well she had taken it and he was slightly worried that there would be another guy he would have to fight for Ichigo's love.

After half an hour of screaming at her green haired alien, Ryou had sat Ichigo down at a table and made her eat some cake to calm her down, Kisshu had received a strongly worded lecture from Pai explaining that he should never try anything of the sorts again; not like he was actually going to listen to anything he had said though.

Ichigo had finally returned to her normal state as Kisshu sat down opposite the red-head at her table, he smirked as he watched an annoyed expression already start to form on her face.

_"Why hello there Kitten, long time no see?" _he teased with a wink.

_"Kish I saw you five minutes ago." _she grumbled trying to stay calm and maintain as little interaction with him as possible; though that was a long shot of an idea.

_"And what a long and painful five minutes it was." _he continued as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

_"What do you want Kish?" _she asked impatiently.

_"Oh should you even have to ask Koneko-Chan, you and I both know the answer to that question." _he winked at her now leading across the table so he was close up to her face.

She sent him a quick glare and flicked him in the forehead smirking slightly as she replied, _"In your dreams Kish." _and she looked back down at the paper she had before her.

_"You're right about that one." _he murmured to himself before continuing his pursuit of the cat Mew pulling his chair round so he was now sat beside her.

_"What are you doing Kitten?"_ He asked innocently as she peered at him with a questioning looking before dropping the thought and re-concentrating on her task.

_"Homework." _she told him.

_"Oooo can I help." _he cooed like an excited child.

_"Um, no thanks Kish I'm fine." _she replied still confusion by his attitude.

_"Pleaseeeee." _he begged as he began to poke her arm, she angrily smacked his hand away as it had become irritating and he noticed flashing a smirk.

_"Does that bother you kitten." _he questioned with another poke but she continued to ignore him.

_"No? What about this?" _He teased by lightly pulling on her hair enjoying watching her as she strained not to react.

_"Or this?" _he whispered into her ear sending his hot breath along her neck as he let his lips brush her skin which caused her to shiver, with pleasure or not he could not tell.

That seemed to send her over the edge as she slammed her pen down and turned to glare at him as he instinctively backed of slightly preparing to be slapped or injured in some way but she just proceeded to glare at him seething.

By now everyone was watching the scene play out ready for the worst outcome which would be a transformed Ichigo sending her colourful yet painful attack at a poor Kisshu.

_"Kish.." _she snarled through clenched teeth, _"Will you..please..stop." _she continued trying to keep her cool demeanour though it was slowly falling apart by the second.

He just smirked at how cute his kitten looked when she was angry,_"But that's no fun Koneko-Chan."_ he winked at her; the poor boy was digging his own grave.

_"Kish." _she warned.

_"Yes honey." _he cooed.

_"Stop." _she spat out before looking back down at her work.

He waited a few minutes before her started playing with her red locks that were a colour as fiery as her temper, she was a hot head all right; she sighed in annoyance, why did he refuse to give in.

_"Come on Koneko-Chan you know you don't want to do this, let go do something better." _he whispered suggestively into her ear so the she understood exactly what he meant and she did.

_"Kish!" _she yelled as she stood up from her chair with her hands bawled into fists turning to glare at the green-haired alien who had also risen from his seat, he was taller than her by about half a head but she did not let it bother.

_"How much more annoying could you possibly be." _she huffed breathing heavily through her noise which he found cute.

_"Kitten you know me, I'm only just starting." _he winked waiting her for her to scream at him again but instead she just stood there with a blank face.

_"Okay calm down" _she whispered to herself,_ "there is nothing he can do to annoy you." _he listened to her mumbling and smiled.

_"Oh but there is one thing I could do to send you crazy; crazy in love with me that is." _he teased as she decided to play his game.

_"Really? And what may I ask would that be." _she whispered to him letting a lustful look fall over her face which surprised the alien.

_"W-well," _he cursed himself for stuttering _"I couldn't possibly tell you that would ruin it." _he tried to keep his cool and she smirked knowing the effect she was having on him.

She moved ever so slightly closer to him and continued, _"Well you'll have to show me then." _she said thinking that he would just hug her or do something stupid like that but she never expected what he did next; though she probably should have.

_"Well if you insist Koneko-Chan." _he whispered huskily to her and before she could react he swooped down and kissed her hard on the lips, as she squeaked with shock though did not pull away.

She was not going to let him win this, she was not going to react as she usually did she was going to keep up this act; her hands once in fists soon loosed and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

Delighted he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body closer with possessiveness to his so that they were pressed up to each other, she wound his fingers in his hair pulling slightly as they both moaned in pleasure.

Everyone in the café watched mouths hanging wide open in shock, was she really letting him kiss her and was she really kissing back.

This make out session lasted for about 5 minutes before they both broke off breathless leaning against the others forehead, Kisshu smiled with glee as did Ichigo to her surprise.

The alien waited for her to scream at him but she stayed calm breaking from his grip and picking up her work before turning back to face him, _"Your going to have to try harder than that." _she winked at him before walking past him towards the front door smirking to herself.

She though she had won this but what she didn't realise was than none of her actions were fake they were all true and Kisshu knew that no-one could fake a kiss like that, so with new confidence he quickly followed her out the door pestering for another kiss.

* * *

**Finished :D So I thought that was pretty cute, What about you guys? Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading!**


End file.
